


[Script Offer][F4M] NOT the Kind of Medical Exam You Were Expecting

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Doctor][Fdom][Msub][Abusing Trust][Rape] because [Dubious Consent][Ass Smacks][Anal Fingering][Prostate Milking][Anallingus][Pegging]["Sir" and "Good Boy" Mentions][Kinda Goofy]
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer][F4M] NOT the Kind of Medical Exam You Were Expecting

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: It's time for your annual checkup! You've gone through this dozens of times; getting examined by your doctor, then sent home with a clean bill of health. This time, however, a different doctor is filling in for your usual one! A bolder, less professional doctor, to be sure...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a doctor at the private clinic that the listener normally goes to for general physical care. As far as anyone knows she's just a prim, proper, and hardworking career woman. What most people DON'T know are the great lengths she's gone to in order to conceal her history of medical malpractice!

[setting is one of the doctor's examination rooms]

[SFX of door opening] Good afternoon, Sir! Are you ready to get started?

[short pause] You look confused...is something wrong, Sir? Ohhh, you must've been expecting Dr. Ellis! She's my colleague.

Unfortunately, she's gotten herself tied up in other affairs and won't be available today. Sorry about that; it happened on such short notice!

[short pause] No-no-no, it's quite alright Sir! You don't need to reschedule! I know you're used to her, but Dr. Ellis and I have the same amount of medical experience. In fact, we graduated from the same school! We weren't in the same graduating class, but I heard some wild stories about HER [giggle]

We can save that for another time, though. For now, know that I am just as capable as she is. Do you trust me, Sir?

[short pause] Splendid! Let's begin! According to your chart, you've been a little sore since the last time you visited. Is that correct?

[short pause] I see...our initial x-rays don't show any signs of damage, but I would like to examine you more closely.

Would you mind removing your pants for me, Sir? [short pause] Yes, yes, I'm aware that the soreness is happening in your UPPER body. However, the human body is a complex machine and problems can originate in the most unexpected of places!

So again, Sir...please strip for me. [SFX of pants being unfastened] Uh huh...remove your underwear, as well.

[short pause] Yes Sir, I DO believe that it's necessary. If your genitals are responsible in any way, I'll need easy access won't I?

[short pause] I'm glad you agree! Now, bend over the table. Getting the right angle is VERY important.

[short pause] Good boy! I know this approach seems...unconventional compared to how Dr. Ellis normally does things, but we all have our methods!

Let's have a look at your calf muscles...mmmm, very sturdy...my hands don't feel too cold, do they?

[short pause] Good! Let's go up a bit further, to your thighs...mmmm, they're very toned Sir! You must have an excellent exercise routine!

Do my gloves feel smooth? Is the way they...slowly squeeze and caress your thighs comforting to you?

[short pause] Yes Sir, that was a serious question! I'm almost offended that you would ask such a thing...

You MUST remember that I am a professional. Everything that I do today will serve an important purpose.

After all, they don't let just ANYONE become a doctor...[giggle]...no Sir, they most certainly do not.

Let's continue up, to your buttocks. Ahhh yes...very soft, but slightly firm...a fine specimen, indeed!

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a giggle] Ahem...are you alright, Sir? You seem a little...concerned.

[short pause, followed by a sigh] Yes, Sir...smacking your buttocks was COMPLETELY necessary! It may not appear that way, but I assure you that it is!

Now, will you PLEASE let me do my job? [short pause] Thank you...[SFX of ass smack]...hmmm, it's got a very subtle jiggle to it...

[SFX of ass smack] Sir...did you just moan? [short pause] No, I'm pretty sure I heard you moan!

As a medical professional, I am aware that the buttocks can play a role in certain forms of...pleasure...but you MUST try to control yourself! This is a decent establishment...

Now, where were we? Oh yes...[SFX of ass smack]

I think that's enough; we wouldn't want to risk any harm to these...wonderful cheeks of yours.

Has Dr. Ellis ever given you a prostate exam? [short pause] No? That's surprising...

[short pause] Sir, I know you didn't come in today for help with your prostate. However, I am a doctor who likes to be thorough. As I always say, you can't leave any stone unturned...or any hole un-checked [giggle]

Spread your legs for me, Sir...a little more...perfect! Keep them like that!

Mmmm...this hole of yours is very tight...we'll need to open it up a bit.

I'll start with my pinky finger. Take a deep breath for me, please...

[improv anal fingering]

Good...you're starting to open up!

No sudden movements, Sir! It'll make things a lot easier.

I'm now going to remove my pinky, and switch to the index finger.

[improv cont'd]

You're not feeling any pain, are you? [short pause] Good!

This is going more smoothly than I expected! If Dr. Ellis doesn't check your prostate, then you must have some...personal experience with this part of your body [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

Looks like you're enjoying this Sir...all part of the process!

It's normal to experience pleasure when your ass...I mean, your rectum is stimulated like this.

I wouldn't think any less of you if you end up having an orgasm. In fact, I'd be a bit flattered...

[improv cont'd]

[getting aroused] Sir...you've got quite the erection now...

I've never seen someone get so hard for me before!

I think it would be beneficial if I placed my other hand around your cock...for the purpose of the exam, of course!

Mmmm...it's throbbing so much...

[improv handjob]

In my experience, prostate exams are more effective when the patient's cock is being stroked at the same time.

Judging by all the twitching and moaning you're doing, I think you agree [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

It seems like you're on the verge of cumming, Sir...

My exam's not yet complete, so I'll have to keep going okay?

Just focus on my finger...sliding in and out...rubbing your prostate...

And my other hand...massaging your cock...gently and methodically...

Let the sensation take over your mind...and CUM FOR ME.

[improv to orgasm]

Oh my...Sir, you've made such a mess on the floor [giggle]

I'm pleased with the results of this exam, but I'll need to run a couple more tests. That won't be a problem, will it?

[short pause] Good! I always aim to keep my patients' happiness and well-being in mind!

Which is why I'm going to examine your asshole with my tongue now...

[giggle] You heard me...milking you was just the beginning. Now hold still, while I bury my face in your ass.

[improv anallingus]

Yeah...you like feeling my fingers dig into your ass cheeks?

Feeling my tongue punch this tight little hole...[licking]...over and over again?

[improv cont'd]

Most patients don't let me do this to them...they usually get angry and storm out.

But you're not gonna do that, will you? [short pause] Good boy.

Keep trusting your doctor, and she'll keep making you feel good.

[improv cont'd]

Damn...you're twitching so much already, I won't even have to stroke you this time!

[giggle] What a buttslut...

[improv cont'd]

Mmmm...you look like you're just about done...

I'm gonna put my mouth all over your asshole...make you cum extra-hard!

[improv to orgasm]

[giggle] Excellent job, Sir! This procedure was EVEN MORE successful!

[short pause] Are you feeling okay? Do you need a moment to recover?

[short pause] Here, drink some water. I want to make sure you stay hydrated.

[SFX of footsteps] While you're doing that, I need to get something from this drawer.

[short pause] Oh, it's just some...equipment that I'll need. I want to perform one more examination on you, and this device will help with that.

[short pause] No Sir, stay where you are. I'll walk over and show it to you.

[SFX of footsteps] See this strap-on? It's going to go inside you, okay?

[short pause] "Why"? Because Sir, fingering and licking your asshole is not enough! In order to ensure that your prostate is healthy, I MUST peg you as well!

Tell me, what if I missed something because I wasn't thorough? Like the warning signs for a preventable disease? Then I wouldn't be a very good doctor, now would I?

[determined] I do this because I CARE. Because going the extra mile for my patients is ALWAYS worth it.

Now...no more arguments, no more questions. Just be a good boy and listen to your doctor.

Arch your back, stick that lovely ass in the air for me, and get ready.

This'll be over before you know it...but something tells me that you won't want it to end [giggle]

[short pause] Okay, I'm all lubed up. First I'll slide my cock between your cheeks...

Mmmm...does that feel good? Having the tip rub up against your asshole?

Now I'm gonna...SLOWLY slide it in...[giggle]...you're taking it like a champ!

[short pause] Ahh, there we go...every inch of me is inside you now. Does it hurt it at all?

[short pause] No? I'm glad! If it starts hurting at any point, let me know.

I wouldn't want to do anything that might jeopardize our doctor-patient relationship...

[improv pegging]

Not every guy is worth pegging, but you...your bare ass was just BEGGING to be filled! 

[giggle] How could I possibly resist?

[improv cont'd]

[grunt] Feels good when my thighs...[grunt]...slam into your cheeks, doesn't it?

I'm trying not to be too...[grunt]...rough, but I love plowing your ass so much!

[SFX of ass smack] Move those hips, baby! Back up into me!

[moan] Oh yeah...show me how much you want it!

[improv cont'd]

That's right, keep bouncing on my cock...give in to the lust!

[moan] Fuck...this is making me so wet...

[improv cont'd]

I see you gripping the table, slut...are you about to cum again?

Yeah, that cock of yours is twitching like before...

I'm not gonna stop thrusting...[grunt]...until you shoot another load!

Come on...cum for me! Do it for your health!

[improv to orgasm]

Good boy...I hope your cum doesn't stain the floor permanently [giggle]

Does your ass feel okay? Be honest with me. 

[short pause] Alright, but I'm going to prescribe you some painkillers just in case.

I...[soft moan]...might need to finish myself off after you leave...that last exam REALLY got me worked up!

[short pause] What!? You think I'm "unprofessional"? "Unethical"?

[laugh] It's a bit late to complain about what I did to you!

Nothing was stopping you from yelling for help, or getting up and leaving.

You WANTED this...you WANTED to be a good boy for me. And you certainly were a good boy, following my instructions and letting me have my way with you.

There was some pushback, but I think we both know it was just an act. You were ALWAYS mine, even if you won't admit it [giggle]

In any case, we're done for today; take your prescription and get it filled. I recommend you clean yourself up in the bathroom before returning to the front desk...wouldn't want anyone to suspect something...

Meanwhile, I shall process your exam results and keep them on file for your next visit.

[short pause] Oh, you thought this was just a one-time thing? [giggle] You silly goose!

Remember when I mentioned Dr. Ellis getting tied up in some "other affairs"? I may or may not have something to do with that...and I'm capable of doing it again.

Besides, I've taken MUCH better care of you than she has! I bet that frigid bitch hasn't even CONSIDERED milking you dry...what a waste.

You deserve a doctor who cares about you, and addresses your every need...don't you think?

So ask for me the next time you set up an appointment! Or, if you're feeling lazy...[whispering in the listener's ear] I also do house calls [giggle]


End file.
